epics_adventure_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TheWaddlerMC
TheWaddlerMC is a contestant from Survivor: The Curse Islands where he placed 8th and returned to Season 3 as a returnee Season 2 Waddles was placed on the purple tribe in Season 2 with Devin, Simon and Madi and was practically out numbered from the get go by a majority alliance of the opposing three. He found himself mostly annoyed by Devin who was known for being relentless at annoying people and failed to go against him! When competing in the challenge his tribe mates had a lack of people good at parkour which resulted in Devin being annoyed this resulted in tribal council where it was clear Waddles would go home unless he had the idol. Ultimately in a 3-1 vote Waddles was sent home resulting in him being the first person voted out of the game. Voting History Season 3 Waddles returned for season 3 with fellow season 2 contestant Jacaljt10 although being voted out first Waddles returned to be placed on the blue tribe where returnees were clearly being targeted. Before the challenge the tribes had to choose the weakest member of their tribe, The blue tribe chose IrishNinjas13 and Red Tribe was forced to choose Jacaljt10 because he volunteered. The claimed weakest contestants switched tribes resulting in fellow returnee Jacaljt10 being on the blue tribe while IrishNinjas13 was left outnumbered on the red tribe. The blue tribe won the first challenge meaning Waddles wasn't going to be first out again, that night red tribe left for tribal council where blue tribe member IrishNinjas13 was voted out. When Waddles felt safe another immunity challenge came along where yet another twist came at the castaways where there would be yet again another tribe swap ultimately placing Waddles with Sean, Geo and fellow blue tribe member Hotrod on the new red tribe. As new tribes, they were thrown into the first immunity challenge where the new blue tribe consisting of Jacal, Sinuar, Gamer, Sikey and Blizz dominated sending red tribe to tribal council once again. Waddles was campaigning to vote out Geo with Sean and Hotrod however when tribal council came along Hotrod and Sean stuck with Geo since he completed the parkour, and Waddles became the first person voted out twice as a returnee. Voting History Trivia *Waddles is the first and only person to be voted out first and return *Waddles is one of two people to play in 2 consecutive seasons along with Jacaljt10 **He also played with Jacaljt10 in every season he played **They are also the only 2 people to return for another season *Waddles is the only person who has been first voted yet has still won a challenge **This did happen in his second time playing in season 3 *Waddles is the first person to be voted out twice *Although not being voted out first due to it being a ten person season Waddles didn't improve on his placement *Every time Waddles was voted against he received three votes **Coincidentally he was voted out both times he received three votes *Every time Waddles wasn't immune he went home *The two tribal councils he ever attended he went home **These two tribal councils were over the two times he played **Both times he had a tribe of four people *Waddles Is the only original purple tribe member to be voted out premerge *He only ever attended one tribal council each season *Waddles was the first person to place 9th *Waddles is one of two contestants to return for a future season and not make merge both times **Sean is the other contestant to do this **Coincidentally, Waddles and Sean both got 8th in their first season and 9th in their second season Category:First Boot Category:Survivor Category:Returning Player Category:Blue Tribe Category:S3 Blue Tribe Category:Red Tribe Category:S3 Red Tribe Category:Purple Tribe Category:8th Place Category:9th Place Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Survivor Season Two Category:Survivor Season Three